Cosmic Love
by Saphira17
Summary: Ella no sabía que aunque intentara huir de aquellas exitantes sensaciones, aquello había sido tan solo el inicio de la aventura.


**Disclaimer:** The Vampire Diaries pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

**Nota:** spoiler 3x15.

·

Cosmic love

·

¿Qué era lo que había sucedido? Esa pregunta aún daba vueltas en su cabeza, mientras con los dedos tocaba sus labios. Sentada en el borde de su cama se miraba en el espejo que tenía enfrente sin verse realmente.

Aún podía sentir el calor de sus manos sobre su rostro. La fuerza con que la sostenía para que ella no se alejara. ¡Y Dios sabía que ella no lo haría! Lo había intentado, pero no tardó mucho en sucumbir a las extraordinarias sensaciones que había sentido mientras su boca buscaba con avidez la suya.

Un gemido lastimero hizo eco entre las cuatro paredes. ¿Qué había hecho? No estaba bien. Y su consciencia estaba allí para decírselo. No podía hacer aquello, no con él.

Había sucedido todo demasiado rápido.

Aquella noche fue sola al Grill para despejarse, quizás con suerte se encontraría a alguno de sus amigos allí. Pero no fue eso lo que encontró. Sentado en la barra con aire sombrío estaba aquel original que tantos problemas les había causado a todos. Lo último que quería era cruzárselo y tener que soportar alguno de sus comentarios después del último intento por asesinarlo. Giró sobre sus pies enseguida para salir de allí pero ya era tarde, él había notado su presencia y al parecer no iba a dejarla irse de allí sin clavarle un par de dagas por su papel en aquel plan.

La escena le resultó bastante familiar, con la diferencia de que esta vez él no estaba utilizando sus encantos para acercarse a ella. Su voz estaba claramente cargada de furia cuando la llamo cruzando la calle. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, lo tenía frente a ella. Sus ojos tenían la promesa de que no iba a disfrutar aquel encuentro. Exasperada intentó esquivarlo y seguir con su camino a pesar de que sabía que no tendría éxito.

—¿Por qué la prisa corazón? —le dijo volviendo a parase enfrente de ella—. No recuerdo que quisieras deshacerte tan rápido de mi la última vez —atacó—. Ah cierto, aquello era parte del plan para que mi madre pudiera acabar con mi vida y la de mis hermanos —sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros por el recuerdo pero la sonrisa cínica no desapareció.

—Klaus —fue lo único que salió de sus labios. Si su corazón siguiera bombeando sangre seguramente latiría desbocado-, déjame ir…

Él agarró su brazo tan fuerte que le dolió pero no dejo ver aquello. Le devolvió la mirada fijamente, no iba a permitir que la intimidara, aunque lo estaba logrando.

No estaba precisamente feliz por el papel que había tenido que jugar. Es verdad que al principio aceptó más que encantada de poder aportar para que todo saliera como querían. Pero no imagino que las cosas serían así. Que en aquellos pocos momentos el mostrara otro lado distinto al de siempre. Que le agradase. Maldita consciencia que salía a flote cuando menos la necesitaba. Pero allí había estado, sin quererlo, disfrutando de aquella charla con el hibrido. En aquel momento había olvidado el motivo por el que estaba con él, se había olvidado de sus preocupaciones, de todo.

—Yo… —dijo vacilante, tenía la estúpida necesidad de disculparse pero ¿por qué? Él había destruido la felicidad de todos, puesto en peligro la vida de aquellos a los que quería, había transformado a Tyler en una máquina que cumplía sus deseos. Era estúpido aquello. Y a pesar de todo, aquel sentimiento de culpa seguía allí.

Calló al sentir como el apretaba aún más su agarre y pensó que ese sería el fin.

—Caroline —volvió a decir su nombre aunque esta vez fue más un gruñido.

Y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa sintió como el la atraía hacia su cuerpo y espero lo peor. Que le arrancara el corazón o que la decapitara en un santiamén. Pero lo que sucedió la dejó estupefacta. Sus manos habían tomado su rostro y su boca estaba sobre la de ella. Devorándola con un necesidad escalofriante.

Quedó paralizada mientras su cerebro le daba mil razones distintas para que impidiera aquello. Sus manos se dirigieron a las de él en un intento por desprenderse del agarre. Él gruño ante eso, y sin soltarla, paso su lengua por sus labios incitándola a que le permitiera entrar, haciendo que un escalofrío para nada desagradable le recorriera el cuerpo. Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para que hiciera caso omiso a todas las alarmas que sonaban en su cabeza. Con un gemido abrió la boca y sus lenguas se encontraron en una danza frenética. No era un beso dulce como los de Matt, ni tampoco pasional como los de Tyler. Aquel beso era algo completamente distinto, de otro mundo. La estaba volviendo loca. Podía sentir su dolor, la furia, la lujuria... Tantas emociones mezcladas, con tanta intensidad, que sus rodillas cedieron y tuvo que agarrarse de sus brazos para no caer, acercándose un poco más a él. Era una bestia hambrienta y ella había sido su presa.

Y así de golpe como había empezado todo terminó. Klaus se alejó de ella como si quemara. Su respiración era irregular al igual que la de Caroline. Sus miradas se cruzaron y no supo descifrar lo que había en aquel mar verde ahora oscurecido.

No se movió de su lugar incluso después de que él, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, hubiera desaparecido.

¿Qué es lo que había hecho? Volvió a preguntarse ahora en voz alta, estremeciéndose ante el recuerdo. Era inadmisible. Mordió su labio inferior, aún rojo por lo sucedido, enfadada consigo misma. Había sido débil frente al enemigo. Había traicionado a todos. Se sentía de lo peor, pero aún más que eso, odiaba sentir aquellas sensaciones que él le hacía sentir y todo por un maldito beso.

Cansada de pelear consigo misma decidió que eso sería todo. No volvería a caer en las redes de aquel original nunca más. Enterraría eso en lo más profundo de su memoria, junto con aquellas emociones, y no volvería a pensar en él ni en lo sucedido, jamás.

Pero lo que ella no sabía es que eso era solo el inicio.


End file.
